<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saturday morning breakfast by MxDucktective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743951">saturday morning breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDucktective/pseuds/MxDucktective'>MxDucktective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"king and lionheart" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDucktective/pseuds/MxDucktective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when your whole life has been a series of tragic endings, it can be rough getting used to happy beginnings.</p><p>Fate Week 2021, Day 4: Love + Home/Belonging</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray &amp; Iskandar, Gray &amp; Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"king and lionheart" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saturday morning breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll be honest... i've had a terrible case of writer's block since the start of quarantine, and i don't think i've updated this series in over a year. i've written some other waverider things since then, but i didn't have the motivation to post anything. fate week motivated me to actually finish and post this, so thank you for that. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Lord El-Melloi II woke to the surprising realization that he was in his own bed. His sleep shirt was drenched in sweat, his nightcap was missing, and there was an unfamiliar presence stirring beside him. He immediately jolted upright, mentally fumbling to remember why he had ended up in bed and not passed out on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was still dark — approaching dawn, but not quite there yet. Last night, El-Melloi II had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar. Lord El-Melloi II had finally fulfilled his dream of summoning Iskandar, King of Conquerors, once again. Now the great Heroic Spirit was lying beside him in the flesh, stirring awake at the sound of his former master's heavy breathing. What's more, Iskandar </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By some miraculous intervention of fate, he remembered everything. At least, so it seemed. He remembered being summoned over a decade ago, all the silly trips to restaurants and shops, spending hours lying on the floor of a tiny bedroom, discussions of video games and strategy and video game strategy… and losing his briefly cherished life in the war that started it all. The war that brought them together and then tore them apart in the blink of an eye, leaving a young man alone in the world once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Could it be true? The professor found it impossible to believe his own eyes and clouded memory. He dug his fingers into his arm, checking to see if he could still feel pain. When it registered, he began to blink in shock and gasp for air. It was as though he had finally reached the ocean of his dreams, but now he was drowning, drowning in the sudden reality of it all and the fear that it was too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Too shaken for a conscious thought, El-Melloi II found himself scrambling towards his former servant, nearly clawing at his oversized chest just to feel something. The giant grumbled with a strange mix of irritation and amusement. As soon as the professor realized what a fool he was making of himself, he began to apologize, words tumbling from his chapped lips in a feverish rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hush," Iskandar commanded, his voice tired and low but nevertheless authoritative. "What wakes you, boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> El-Melloi II swallowed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're real."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The ancient king hummed in affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That I am. The sudden fact of the matter has also woken me several times throughout the night. What a strange thing to ponder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The professor's breathing slowed, a new concern overriding his shock. Iskandar sounded… not quite displeased, but certainly confused. The man once known as Waver Velvet had been waiting for over a decade to bring his former servant back to life. To give him a chance to see the world as he had always dreamed without the pressure of a fated demise. For Iskandar, what was that decade? A blink of an eye? A clouded dream? Could he truly remember everything that had transpired in that terrible war, and did he even want to be here in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "W-What's it like? Being alive again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar paused. In that moment, El-Melloi II found himself aware of every calming sensation around him. The feeling of cooling sweat on his neck and back. The sound of early birds chirping before dawn. The rhythm of his own rapid-but-slowing heartbeat contrasting with the slow thrum against his palm. The rise and fall of the Macedonian's chest with every careful breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For the first time in years, El-Melloi II felt truly alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "When I… expired… on the bridge, I could hear the sound of the tide fading out. After that, I was lost at sea. Everything was a blur. The passing of time was meaningless… and then, suddenly, I was on solid ground. The sound of the tide came surging back to life, and I found myself here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> El-Melloi II nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I never could have predicted such a fate," Iskandar admitted, averting his gaze to the window. "When you first summoned me, I only desired conquest and the means to help me achieve it. By the time victory was in our reach, my desire to protect you was even stronger. Our loss was inevitable. Yet, here I am, my wish granted. Not by account of my own efforts, but by account of yours. How embarrassing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> El-Melloi II shook his head, wrapping his arms around his former servant. For a moment, his heartbeat stopped and then resumed with the strength of a steady tide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If it weren't for you and your efforts, I wouldn't even be alive. I owe you… You deserve this wish, my king."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The professor found himself choking on his own words. There was so much more he wanted to say, so much more he had been longing to say, but he couldn't force it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "As do you, Waver Velvet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Returning the embrace, Iskandar cradled his former master beside him. The professor let himself fall back into the bed, relaxing his limbs and closing his eyes. Iskandar brought the bedsheets back over their bodies, nestling into the pillows behind them. It was still not yet dawn, and they still had a couple hours to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For the first time, they had no need to no rush. They were alive now, as they would be in the morning. They would have tomorrow to talk over this new life, and the next day, and the day after that. If one thing was for sure and certain, they would be spending each new day together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> Iskandar woke to a quiet knock at the door. The man by his side was still fast asleep, drooling onto the pillow. Iskandar had been told to expect his apprentice in the morning, a young lady by the name of Gray. He and the former gravekeeper had already met after he was summoned, but this would be Iskandar's first opportunity to get to know her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tumbling out of bed with the grace of a bull in a china shop, Iskandar fumbled around the ground for his shirt and made his way to the door. To his surprise, it was already open, and Gray was standing in the doorway with a look of hesitation. He supposed it made sense that the young apprentice had her own key. He made a mental note to ask for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Good morning, lady!" Iskandar boomed, already forgetting that his partner was asleep in the adjoining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fortunately for all parties, Lord El-Melloi II continued to snore. It was a Saturday morning — perfect for sleeping in. He was always hard to rouse after a long week, and what a long week had it been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray winced, stifling a nervous laugh. "G-G-Good morning, Mi… Mister Iskandar. It's ni… nice to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unbeknownst to Iskandar, his shirt was inside out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Beneath Gray's cloak, a certain obnoxious voice began to titter. Iskandar was none the wiser, preoccupied with combing his fingers through his frazzled hair. Gray distanced herself by heading to the kitchen, reluctant to let someone like Iskandar hear himself be mocked so shamelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What a mess! Isn't this guy supposed to be a legend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Quiet, Add! If you embarrass me in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'll… I'll shove you in the oven! He's Sir's… you know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oi, what are we preparing for breakfast?" Iskandar called after Gray, making his way to the kitchen. He had already given up on his hair, content to be messy for the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "W-Well, on weekends, I usually make a small fry-up. Eggs, rashers, beans… just the works," Gray mumbled, shrinking behind her hood. She was always embarrassed around strangers, but she was even more embarrassed around such a great Heroic Spirit, one whom her mentor seemed to cherish so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Wonderful! Where do we start?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I can take care of breakfast on my own," Gray squeaked. "I'm used to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as the words left her mouth, Gray realized that they were futile. The King of Conquerors was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, beaming in excitement at the prospect of being able to help out in the kitchen. Clearly, this was all a new thrill to him, and how terrible would it be for her to deprive him of the experience?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Nonsense! I wish to learn more about the appliances of the modern world. Show me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray nodded. She could already tell that this was going to be quite the adventure. After offering a simple explanation of each appliance and its function, she began to give simple instructions, hoping the Macedonian would be able to follow along and assist without making too much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "First, you have to add butter to the pan a-and crack the eggs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once a pat of butter was procured from the refrigerator, the apprentice added it to the skillet and set the heat to medium. She cracked the first four eggs before giving Iskandar a try. He seemed confused, lacking the dexterity to crack the shell with his fingers. Frustrated, he tried cracking the egg against the counter. The excess of superhuman force led to a mess of eggs on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Giggling to herself, Gray simply wiped up the mess, salvaging the yolk and adding it to the bowl. She let Iskandar try again, reminding him to use a little less force this time. Eventually, half a dozen eggs were cracked into the bowl. Iskandar discarded the shells while Gray procured a fork from the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Next, we whisk them up and… um… we add a bit of water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After adding a splash from the tap, Gray put her fork to work. She was nervous, and she found herself struggling to maintain control of the simple utensil with her shaky hands. Still, she managed to finish without spilling anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Now, we just pour them in the skillet and s-stir until they're done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The ancient king nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sir doesn't like his eggs overcooked," Gray explained, calming a little. "It disagrees with his stomach." She restrained herself from adding that nearly everything seemed to disagree with his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar hummed in contemplation, watching intently as the former gravekeeper stirred the eggs with a wooden spatula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You seem to possess a wealth of knowledge about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray flushed. "Ah… Y-Yes, I suppose I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I shall admit," Iskandar began, leaning against the counter with a grin. "I find myself jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Despite Iskandar's smile, there was a twinge of sorrow in his eyes. The King of Conquerors could never regret the past, but it was as though he were mourning himself. What a strange feeling — to mourn oneself after one has already experienced death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Jealous?" Gray piped. "Of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar laughed. "Indeed. My lady, you have spent years with the object of my affections, while I have only…" The king scratched his beard in contemplation. "Was it two weeks? Perhaps even less than that… Such a limited number of days to boast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray shook her head and smiled despite herself. Her expression was partially embarrassed and partially sad. She was grateful that no one could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "But he speaks so fondly of you. He doesn't talk about anyone else… like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lost in thought, the apprentice set her spatula on the counter and began to stare into the distance. She was hardly jealous, yet she couldn't deny the subtle ache in her chest. She wanted to be important to her mentor, too — not in the way that his former servant was important to him, but important nonetheless. Was that selfish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The King of Conquerors patted the young girl on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "As greedy as I am to know everything I can about your mentor, you shall embarrass him if you continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar straightened his posture and stretched a bit before he continued speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Come, show me more of how to prepare sustenance in the modern day!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The former gravekeeper jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, right! The eggs! They'll be overcooked!" Gray exclaimed. Reaching for the spatula, she resumed her task of stirring the eggs. They were much more firm now, so she turned the heat to low in order to prevent them from browning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Beneath Gray's cloak, a certain obnoxious voice laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You act like you know everything about El-Melloi, yet you can't even follow your own advice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Quiet, Add, or I'll throw you in the pan," Gray scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What a curious little bobble! Show me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray shook her head furiously, and the movements of her spatula became equally furious to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't encourage him! He's just a bully. When he's naughty, we shake his cage, but that hardly does anything to stop him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well," Iskandar boomed. "I guarantee that I can shake his confines twice as hard as you and your mentor combined!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For the first time in a while, Gray found herself laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why is everyone so mean to me?" Add whined. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood —"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Nuisance," Gray interjected, finishing Add's sentence. "Oh, right! I almost forgot the salt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar watched with fascination as tiny flakes fell from the grinder. Once the salt was mixed into the eggs, Gray took them off the heat, setting the skillet on one of the back burners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That will keep them warm for now," she explained. "We need two more skillets — one for the beans and one for everything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar nodded. He remembered where the pots and pans were kept, so he made himself useful and brought the remaining two skillets over to the stove. Gray had already procured a can of beans from the cabinet, so she was left to retrieve the rashers, black pudding, and tomato from the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You can open the can and pour it into the smaller pan," Gray instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately, Gray forgot to consider that Iskandar had no idea how to open a can. When she turned away from the fridge, she found the giant of a man ripping the can open with his bare hands. It caused a bit of a mess, liquid splattering on the counter and the wall behind the stove, but most of the beans made it into the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Aha! What now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gray blinked in surprise at what she had just witnessed. It took her a moment to recover. How was she supposed to explain to an ancient Macedonian conqueror that there was a better way to open cans?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Umm… Just set the heat for the front left burner to medium!" Gray squeaked. "I'll be there in a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hurrying to get the rashers and pudding in the other pan before any other incidents could occur, Gray coated the bottom of the pan in olive oil and set the heat of the front right burner to medium high. Once the oil was sufficiently heated, she added the rashers and pudding. Now, all she had to worry about was the tomatoes, the toast, and ensuring that Iskandar didn't make another mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You know how to cut food, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Of course, my lady! I may only be familiar with cutting meat, but I shall do my best!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unsure, Gray offered a wobbly nod and set the produce cutting board on the counter. Next, she fished around the messy drawers for a kitchen knife and a bread knife. She offered the kitchen knife to Iskandar, figuring it would be better for him to ruin a small tomato than an entire loaf of fresh bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I-If you can cut the tomato into slices, I'll slice the bread. We cut produce on the board, there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar nodded and began to work. Gray flipped the rashers and pudding before cutting three generous slices of bread. She moved the pudding and rashers aside, making room for the tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> To the former gravekeeper's pleasant surprise, Iskandar managed to do a wonderful job of cutting the tomato. His slices were thick and even — exactly how she liked them. The King of Conquerors seemed proud of his work, hands on his hips as Gray's eyes sparkled in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Anything else I can do, lady?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "N-Not really! Maybe you could stir the beans while I finish?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar nodded once more before asking for a cooking utensil. While he busied himself with the beans, Gray began to plate the food, adding a generous portion of rashers to the plate that she intended for the King of Conquerors. Once the larger skillet was empty, Gray added the slices of bread, allowing them to soak up the remaining fat as they fried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I think the beans are fine, now. You can turn the heat off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before long, Gray had spooned a heap of beans onto each plate. She flipped the toast, relaxing at the sound of the frying bread. Breakfast was almost ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You should probably get Sir," Gray murmured. As she lowered the heat, she added, "He might be a little grumpy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar chuckled and patted the girl on the shoulder. "I think I can manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When Iskandar returned to the bedroom, his partner was still passed out. The cranky magus had curled into the fetal position and burrowed his body beneath the covers with only his head poking out. Iskandar chuckled at the sight of it. Despite the countless ways that his Waver had grown over the years, there were many things that would never change. His sleeping habits were certainly one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dipping his knee into the edge of the bed and leaning over the professor's sleeping form, Iskandar began to call for him with a low rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Boy. Time to wake. We made breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> El-Melloi II did not stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Groaning, the King of Conquerors decided that this situation called for more drastic measures. With a playful smile, he brushed the messy strands of his partner's hair away from his cheek, leaving an exposed patch of skin. Next, Iskandar dropped the full weight of his chest onto the man beneath him, wrapped his arms around the bundle of blankets, and began to pepper the exposed bit of cheek with a barrage attack of kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seconds later, El-Melloi II began to flail under the sudden weight. He was certainly awake, but at what cost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ri-Rider! You're smothering me!" the professor groused, struggling and failing to free himself from his cozy prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ah, now the boy is awake!" Iskandar cheered gleefully. He rolled over and sat up, finally giving the professor space to move. Said professor turned his head just to scowl at him, but the flush of his cheeks and the softness in his eyes made his emotions impossible to mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Your beard is so itchy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I assume I should expect no thanks for helping with breakfast?" Iskandar teased with a grin, rocking back and forth on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, El-Melloi II's eyes widened, as though the reality of everything was finally setting in. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pushing loose strands of his hair out of his face. Sleeping without his nightcap was truly the worst. He would have to tell Iskandar about it eventually, even if telling him meant that the professor would never hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You and Gray…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iskandar nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Come now, boy. It would be rude of you to keep the lady waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're just hungry," El-Melloi II teased back. His expression was blank with only a subtle smirk betraying his amusement, but that subtle smirk was all Iskandar needed to gauge his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The professor leaned forward, pecking Iskandar's lips with a brief kiss. Smiling, the couple made their way back to the kitchen. Their sides brushed as they walked, and the young lord found that he could barely contain his excitement. He had been dreaming of simple moments like these for so long. The thought of being able to experience them for the rest of his life was better than the thrill of any Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray was waiting for the pair by the tiny dining table in the kitchen, fiddling with her hands as she took a seat. Her heart swelled at the sight of them, evidenced by her widening eyes and the warm smile on her lips. Iskandar beamed, and her mentor offered a quiet smile as they took their own seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Good morning, Sir. I hope you slept well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The professor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Good morning, lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Breakfast was already plated, steam rising from each plate. It smelled delicious. Iskandar immediately began to tuck in, shoving eggs and rashers in his mouth before he realized that both Gray and his partner were staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "S-Sorry," Gray stammered, flushing as she averted her gaze to her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You really have no manners," El-Melloi II scoffed, taking his first bite of eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We spent the past hour cooking a delicious meal while </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were asleep! I intend to eat it!" Iskandar retorted. As soon as he finished speaking, he returned to stuffing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray laughed before taking her first bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mister Iskandar helped with the eggs and rashers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I did!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't speak with your mouth full."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Pah! Does he always boss </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> around like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Gray has </span>
  <em>
    <span>manners</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What need does a king have for manners?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> El-Melloi II rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Looks like our fuddy duddy ran out of comebacks!" said a mischievous voice beneath Gray's cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For once, Gray refrained from telling the little cube to hush, too busy giggling and enjoying the light-hearted spirit at the table. Of course, her mentor smiled sometimes, and he had a good day for every bad week, but she had never seen him so full of life. It was clear that Iskandar brought something out of him, something confident and beautiful. She silently wished that, from now on, every Saturday morning would be like this, and that — in her selfish heart of hearts — she could continue to share each one with the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You better start earning your keep," Add continued. "Before long, the clumsy oaf will learn how to do your chores, and you'll be out of work!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray immediately dropped her fork as if she had been struck by those words. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were downcast. El-Melloi II and Iskandar paused as well, glancing uncertainly at the young apprentice before meeting each other's gaze with a look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Add, please shut the hell up," El-Melloi II spoke tersely, restraining every urge to make a fool of himself by shaking the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What?! I'm just being honest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray sniffed back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Isn't… Isn't it true, though?" Gray asked, voice barely above a whisper. "With Mister Iskandar around, you'll no longer need my company as much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The King of Conquerors banged his fist on the table, shocking everyone out of their somber expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Who said anything about that? I say, the more the merrier!" Iskandar boomed, shouting as if he were commanding his entire army and not a young orphan on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Besides, in all my travels, I have yet to make my own family and explore the world with them! Now is the perfect time to start, is it not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray's eyes widened to the size of saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "F-Family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're always getting ahead of yourself," El-Melloi II muttered, trying to hide his embarrassed smile with his napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gray looked down at her knees again, a single tear escaping from her eyes as she twisted her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Both of you, cheer up," Iskandar commanded. "You still have food on your plate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "R-Right," Gray mumbled, letting out a heavy breath of relief as she wiped her cheek. Her outburst was embarrassing, but there was nothing to be done about it. She supposed it was mostly Add's fault, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When Gray took another bite, she realized that everything tastes different when sharing a meal with family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was heavenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Now, hand him over," Iskandar commanded. The ancient king stood, plate already clean, and began to stretch as if he were preparing to lift a heavy weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both Gray and El-Melloi II blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The noisy bauble. He needs to learn his lesson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, don't let him have me! I'm sorry! I'll be better!" Add cried. "Really, I was just trying to help! You're all closer now because of meee, right?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately, it was too late for the little cube. Gray had already unhooked the cage and passed it to Iskandar, who was flexing and grinning with a ridiculous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Please forgive me!!!" Add sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "LEARN SOME RESPECT!!!" Iskandar cried, whipping the cage around and around in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Add screamed the whole time, rattling around the bars of the cage as it spun through the air. El-Melloi II winced, fearing for the sturdiness of the cage and the safety of the apartment walls. Gray was too amused by the whole thing to bother worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "THERE!" Iskandar grunted triumphantly once he had finished, setting the cage on the ground with a clatter. "I hope you remember this experience next time you intend to spread lies in front of our young lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Add remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We need to get a sturdier cage," El-Melloi II mused as he finished his plate, stifling a laugh. "My heart almost gave out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The former gravekeeper nodded absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sorry, Add," Gray murmured, but — deep down — she was hardly very sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are we going to the market afterwards? You agreed to take me!" Iskandar asked, sounding not unlike a child begging to visit a toy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We'll all go," El-Melloi II agreed once he had swallowed his last bite. "It'll be a family outing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A family outing. Gray could hardly think of anything more delightful. It was only a trip to the market, but she was almost too excited to finish her breakfast. For once, she allowed herself to look up and smile, indulging in the happiness of being loved and surrounded by love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, don't forget about the dishes!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>